User talk:71.107.156.106/Ultimate merc
Summary Allows you quiqly enter and exit a battle and do high damage Explanation -Diva: more shielding -Striking: enemies are slower so they make easier targets -Hard to get: more phasewalking -Girl Power: dont want enemies to get to your health -Mind Games: enemies are slower so they make easier targets -Quicksilver: you fire faster so you do more damage -Resilliance: less damage from elemental -Intuition: you become a harder target to hit and you can also exit the battle quickly -Silent Resolve: less damage after phasewalking -Enforcer: better accuracy when firing from the hip and more damage -High Velocity: bullets get to targets faster and more damage -Phase Strike: able to strart battle with good damage Weapons -A good SMG (you will use this for medium range and an all porpose gun) -A Shotgun(a close range gun) -A Sniper(a long range gun) -Your choice have a machine pistol Items -A MERCENARY COM(your SMG will be your most used gun) -Any shield -Any Grenade mod have a transfusion Strategy At the beggining of a battle when you see the enemies enter phasewalk and aproach the enemy try to melee the WEAKEST enemy so that you can easly get your kill bonusus if your low on health use your phase walk ability to exit the fray if you dont have chances are you probaly have intuition and you can run away at high speed Pros -Damage -Enter and exit balttle quicly -Take reduced damage -Enemies are easy targets Cons -dependant on a first kill for good bonasus Your comments that's actually pretty close to my build, except that i threw a few more points into spark. it's amazing for taking out the various Craw spawns, and does pretty good damage to craw himself. kills everything below 50 in one hit, and the higher levels go down fast as well. Texhn 05:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Why have striking and mind games? Theres another 5 points to appropriate elsewhere. at 25% and firing well over 4 bullets per second with quicksilver + smg. You get the same thing as striking AT RANGE. Give yourself health regen or increased phasewalk duration or reduced cooldown. Phasewalking is a better option for entering/exiting battle than intuition since you cannot be damaged in phasewalk. Resistance doesn't come into play often enough but thats preference IMO. Dramatic entrance doesn't happen often enough to make it useful. Dazing when going into phase is useless as they can't shoot you anyways, and while exiting will only hit something right next to you, which is about to be very dead. Resilience and Intuition are tantamount to useless in my opinion. Those points would be better served going into Inner Glow and Phase Strike, with remainders put into Slayer. Toss out Striking in favor of Dramatic Entrance. -Unregistered wolf, 0449 hours, 5/14/10 : agreed, that's actually a major point where our builds deviate, except for dramatic entrance. also, Intuition is mainly for the movement boost. not a huge combat difference IMO but it's nice for getting from place to place through enemies. here's my build, extra two points from moxxi go to High Velocity: Merc : Texhn 09:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : : : :